Things Not Seen
by brokenhallelujah14
Summary: Italy Gets sick. Can Germany realise his love? Will Italy get better? First Fanfic and It is kinda bad lol! Sorry for shortness!
1. Chapter 1

Things not Seen Chapter 1

"Italy! GET OUT THIS GOTTVERDAMMT BED RIGHT NOW!" Screamed Germany, "It's time to get your lazy ass training now." Italy slowly stretched himself and took even longer to get up and dressed. Germany, seething in rage at the rate at which he was going, decided to use a threat."Outside in 10. No exceptions or no pasta." As soon as he left in a huff Italy lowered himself onto the bed again. Everything burned inside, and Italy found himself short of breath. He wanted to drift back to sleep, but to no avail. So he threw himself off the bed and winced as the pain intensified. He had to ignore it though. He dressed in a fluster, otherwise NO PASTA!

~Outside~

"Really, Italy. Can't you ever be on time," said a certain German. "Alright then, let's do 10 laps today." Italy had a glazed over, faraway look in his eyes. It almost looked as though he was sick, but idiots never got sick…did they? Italy started running though, so Germany dismissed the thought for now. Later on, Germany got caught up in his thoughts wondering why Italy hadn't complained, or asked for pasta. He still thought Italy looked sick despite what his head was telling him. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't notice Italy clutching his chest, gasping for air like a fish out of water. Japan tugged on his sleeve silently pointing to Italy-cun. "M-Mr. Germany,l-look,"Japan finally gasped out. Germany glanced back. From his angle, it only looked like Italy had stopped. They didn't notice the pain or terror in Italy's eyes as he felt as though his chest was slowly burning up, or the slight wheeze in his breath. Germany ran back to him."Get back to running! I can't have you being useless all the time!" Germany was still a little angry at Italy for being so slow at getting up, so no tom foolery was tolerated. But Germany couldn't help but notice that Italy had a hardened look in his eyes. No emotion shown through his usually warm, amber eyes. "Feli-" Germany whispered before Italy got up and started running again. Germany now knew something was wrong. Until…"cough."

Feliciano's POV

Everything burned. I wanted to lie down and forget all about today. My eyesight was kind of hazy. It shifted all over the place. I soon saw two Germanys. I tried slowing down a little bit to relieve some of the burn, but no relief came. I wonder if I should stop. Oh! Here comes Germany. I am doubled over trying to get my breath back waiting for him to come. The burning sensation gets worse. "Get back to running. I can't have you being useless all the time." Something in me stops. Soon, it is not the burning in my chest that hurts. Am I really that much of a burden? Do I endanger Luddy? No! I can't do that. I lost one love of my life, loosing this one would be too much. Besides, I have a pact of steel to keep. I start jogging again even though my body screams protest. I caught something in Doitsu's eye…was that worry? A tingling sensation comes to my throat, and I allow myself one cough. Soon one cough leads to another and I cannot stop. I wheeze for air, but none makes it to my lungs. It's as if I am choking. I soon feel too weak to stand, and go to my knees. I suddenly cough one last time into my hands panting. Ludwig is staring at my hand in horror. He manages to choke out one word."B-Blood."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay, to all my reviewers. You make my Day. On another note, I forgot a disclaimer! O.o **

**Mom: Get on their RIGHT NOW and fix this!**

**Me: But mom, it's my disclaimer, and I will do it now!**

**Disclaimer: Does not own Hetalia!**

Chapter 2 (Italy's pov)

Why are my insides on fire? My breathing so labored? I can barely hear Doitsu trying to reassure me over my own thoughts. He picks me up gently, as if the slightest touch will send me tumbling over the edge and shattered. I wince because I do feel like I am breaking. I begin to cough again. That takes away any oxygen I had gathered. I drift into unconsciousness.

(Waking up) "Doitsu, stop the fire please!" I am begging him. He glances over to me. I see he wants to do something. "I know. We'll be there soon." He says tersely. I am fighting the darkness threatening to overcome me again. I am loosing though. Before I succumb to the nothingness, I notice something. Are those…tears?

We arrive at the hospital. Germany runs to my side of the car. I see the guilt written in those clear blue eyes. He tries to hide his emotions, but I know him too well. He picks me up as gentle as possible. It still shoots pain through my body. I feel like death is here himself, toying with me. Germany jogs inside. The walls are agonizingly white. They are just so boring, so I drift back to sleep, going limp in Germany's arms.

Germany's P.O.V

Italy had been so limp when they took him in for tests. He looks so pale…and was so cold. I am afraid as if I had already lost him to this ailment. I hadn't realized this before, but his smile brightened even the darkest of days. Something like this shouldn't happen to that wonderful Italian. Even in the worst of times, he smiled for me. "Mr…" the doctor trailed off unable to pronounce my last name. I didn't speak, waiting to hear the results. The silence grew for a few moments. "Well sir, Mr. Vargas has been diagnosed with cancer. He has 6 months to live. Germany's heart dropped. He wasn't sure if he was even awake. Was this a joke? He looked down. His shoulders sagged under the new burden. On his hands, drops of water appeared. Could they be tears? "We will discuss treatment plans with him." I couldn't imagine it. How could I? My star had fallen. In a blink of an eye, my light had vanished. Italy wasn't dead yet, but he might as well be. I would rather Italy die right now, than to have to watch him wither away in unbearable pain. I decide not to speak; for fear that I would shatter into millions of pieces. He looks so breakable. "You need chemo therapy to kill the cancer. You can expect…" Blah, blah blah. What does it even matter? My Italia is dying. The doctor walks out not giving us a second glance. I understand though. Why get attached? Italy was staring at me with mixed emotions, the strongest emotions being concern and fear."Doitsu, are you alright?" Was I? I shouldn't even be thinking about me. On a subconscious level, I wanted to scream and rip out my hair. But, I couldn't move or answer. Feliciano seemed to guess my thoughts, though. "Am I going to be ok?" It was a whisper, and I almost didn't catch it. Silent tear etched tracks down his face. I couldn't tell him the truth. He was already fragile. I didn't think he was strong enough to get treatment. I wanted to scream at him not to take it. It would cause him too much pain before he died, but it was his choice. "You are going to be fine," I said. I was lying through my teeth. The look in his eyes changed like it had before…but something was different.

Italy P.O.V.

Doitsu had that "stare" again. The one where he never let me see any of his emotions. The doctor said I could die from this. With that, the pain I felt this morning was overcome with an entirely different thing. I didn't care about the dying part though. I just wished Ludwig didn't have to suffer too. "Doitsu, are you alright?" I needed to know that he could be strong. I would gladly help him. I didn't want to lose my love to this disease to. Seeing him like this hurt. I hated it. "Am I going to be ok?" I whisper to myself. I didn't mean to let that slip out. My inner turmoil. Tears dripped down my cheek from the acknowledgment of my disease. Doitsu's eyes were already looking at me as if I were dead."You are going to be fine." Something sparked in me. NO! I am going to take this treatment. Who cares if people think I am too weak. I will fight this! Germany is back to that defeated position. "Doitsu?" The only response I get is slight stiffening. I needed him to look at me. I unhook myself from those annoying machines and hop out of the bed. That did it. As if on autopilot, he picks me up and places me back on the bed. Before he can reprimand me, I say "let's make a new pact." I glance up at his face to see him nod uncertainly. "I will take this chemo therapy, and fight this." "But!" Ludwig says. I continue, "And in return, you have to not be so crestfallen. AND IF THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE FOR YOU, don't give up." I finish in a coldly. Returning to the overly happy Italian I am I say, "Pinky promise?" I give the puppy dog eyes for extra measurement. His eyes lose most of that broken look, and he grins."Alright it's a pact." "OH! And one more thing," I continue, "Ti amo, Luddy!" He blushed a bright red, and then, he smiled. "Ich liebe dich, Feli. And don't call me that again." We finish the day signing up for chemo, and at home, we share secret kisses. The love blocking out any sadness."Doitsu!" I call out, "We have run out of pasta!"

**AN: Every little thing is gonna be alright. Thanks for any and all reviews!**


End file.
